In today's world, as the use of different types of social mediums increase, contact centers have tried to accommodate the needs of these diverse types of communication mediums. Contact centers now handle social mediums such as email, Instant Messaging (IM), and social networks like blog sites, Facebook®, Twitter®, and the like. As emails/IMs or other inbound text communications are received at the contact center, a contact center agent will then respond to issue(s) that are raised in the text communication. Likewise, the agent may look at postings on various social networks to identify issues raised by users on the social networks. The agent can then respond to the issue by posting a response to the issue on the social network.
However, at times, the response by the agent may not correctly take into account the emotion involved by the user who sent the inbound text communication or posted the message on the social network. This can result in the response appearing to be too harsh or too apathetic. If the inbound communication/social network post uses emotionally charged language, the agent may respond in a similar manner. This can result in lost customer satisfaction, potential loss of customers, and lost business opportunities.